


quoi de neuf

by luciano0416



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciano0416/pseuds/luciano0416





	quoi de neuf

训练结束的时候天色已经很晚了，艾登拍了拍球袜上的草屑，跑了两步捡起地上的足球抛给了他，他接住递给了工作人员。

“今天我们回家”，艾登走过来揽住了他的肩膀，鼻尖上的汗珠一闪一闪地滑了下去。

他突然想起来在他们很小的时候，那还是在全家一起陪艾登搬去法国之前，他们总是一起穿过一条窄巷子从训练的地方回家，夏日的黄昏像融了的糖果一样甜腻，蜻蜓成群地盘旋在低空中，艾登跑着捉了一只送给他。

蜻蜓透明的翅尖亮晶晶的，他的哥哥甩了甩头上的汗，笑嘻嘻地揽过他亲了一口。

我要睡一会，艾登这样说着，把头靠在了他的肩上。大巴开了十几分钟，路过高大的树群，温度渐渐下降，凉风送了进来，他戴上耳机，把窗户关得小一点。艾登已经睡得很熟了。

他低下头就能看出来艾登的头发又理了，绒绒的深棕色的短短的一层头发，小时候他的发色要比艾登浅很多，但随着他长大，他的发色和艾登越来越接近，就像他们相同的蓝眼睛一样。有时候他会染成金色，在家里他不用发胶，做爱时头发会散下来，而艾登的腿夹着他的腰，手指握着他掉下来的金发，微阖着眼睛在濡湿的被单上和他一起高潮。

“你这个发型真的需要理发师么？”他曾经指着艾登ins上发的和理发师的合照，笑着打趣他。

艾登四肢伸展地倒在了床上，没有回答，满不在乎地努了努嘴，然后对他眨了下眼睛。

大巴停下的时候他把艾登摇醒了，下面有车在等他们。

艾登去买了一些吃的，天已经黑了，一些星星的影子已经跑了出来，过了几分钟他提着一堆食物回来了。

他想起那些戏谑和传言，但其实艾登也没有那么放纵自己的饮食，他只是没有一些运动员那么节制，也确实挺喜欢汉堡。

“我才不管他们说什么，我又没有影响到我的水平。”艾登在他怀里翻了个身，只有一块腹肌的肚子贴在他的手臂上，软乎乎的。那时候艾登已经在伦敦有了一个房子，休赛期的某些日子他会飞过去，一开门多数会看到艾登窝在沙发上打游戏，看到他来了艾登会分一个手柄给他一起打几局，打着打着他们就会滚在一起，艾登的身体和他家的沙发一样软，有时候他会迷惑于自己到底是陷在了哪里。

“你得先去洗个澡。”艾登看着他支起的牛仔裤，慢慢地吐出了他的手指，蓝眼睛带着恶作剧得逞的笑容。

终于到家的时候已经很晚，所有人都已经睡着了。他们蹑手蹑脚地走进他们的房间，他们的父母一直也没有买那种大得让人羡慕的房子，所以每一次他和艾登回来都有理由挤在一起。

去法国之前他们一直住在这里，那时候他们都还很小，这张床还能空出很多地方。但是现在他们侧着蜷起身体才能将就着睡下，艾登的膝盖抵在他的腿上，而他的手放在了艾登的腰间。

“Toto”艾登在叫他，声音比羽毛还轻。

艾登掀开了他的衣服，顺着他的胸膛一路吻了下去，屋子里太安静，他甚至听得见亲吻的水声，这让他更紧张也更兴奋，而艾登看到了他蜷起的手指，突然一口咬上了他的肩头。

他忍住了即将出口的惊叫，没费什么力气就把艾登翻了个面儿，这是他们用得比较少的一种姿势，艾登那个著名的屁股就在他的两腿之间，和那个著名的图片上的一样大。他顺手捞起床边的洗手液给艾登润滑，艾登背对着他，看不见表情。

有很多时候他和别人用这种姿势做就会想着别人，比如前女友，比如酒吧里和他调情的金发女孩，因为看不见脸，这样想会更刺激。当他和艾登一起这样做时也会想一些别的事情，比如还比较瘦削能看到一点点肌肉轮廓的艾登，比如头发还是卷卷的没有变成平平一层的艾登，比如和他穿着一样的法国球衣轻而易举把他晃倒的小天才艾登。只是无一例外，都是艾登。

探到第二根手指的时候艾登就哼哼着让他进去，他握着艾登的腰，挺身进入了他，他的屁股翘起来迎合着一次次的插入，汗水汇在一起流进了深陷的腰窝。“艾登做什么事情都很有天赋。”他突然就想到了这句话。

“我要离开伦敦。”在他们都偃旗息鼓要睡的时候，艾登像说明天早上要吃什么一样说了出来。

嗯，他这样回答，然后抱着艾登一起睡了过去。

或许过些天全世界都会有天大的反应但他不会，因为他知道艾登想要什么，正如艾登知道他想要什么。他只等着太阳升起，艾登伸完第一个懒腰，闭着眼睛凑过脸去，让他吻在上面。


End file.
